sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Summer the Fox (Archived)
"This girl thinks this is some kind of superhero game, she's not ready!" Midnight's initial thoughts of Summer. "Sunlight is your energy source? Are you some kind of sunflower? Not that anything is wrong with sunflowers..." Mech to Summer. "I'm in the mood for strawberry cake. Anyone else?" Attempting to liven up a dim mood. "You should wear this, it goes great with your hair!" "Go to hell," she said before punching Hellstorm back into Inferno. Summer is a fox who protects her home galaxy with her powers. Recently, her attention has been drawn around Mobius due to the Omega Organization requiring something there. She now works with the Mobius Elite to make sure this doesn't happen, as the Omega Organization could destroy the zone if they find no use of it. Profile Occupation- Galactic Super Heroine, Mobius Elite Member Family- Rose Stone (Mother, deceased), Jack Stone (Father,deceased), Nova Stone (Brother) Appearance Summer's fur color is a gradient. From head to toe and top hair to bottom, the color gradients from yellow, to orange,to red. The same applies to her tail except for the very end, where it is white. Summer's eyes are a bright green color, and she has fluffy hair. Her hero attire is a mixture of her parent's hero attire, with the addition of pentagon shoulder pads, and two inhibitor rings, one on each glove. When flying, a thin orange aura appears around her. This aura is seen in greater size when inhibitor rings are removed. History Summary of the plot Gaining her godly powers after being revived, cheerful Summer decided to be like her parents and protect the galaxies, which she has been doing for a decade. Once she finds out a price was put on her head, she begins to spend time trying to find out who did this whilst surviving onslaught's of the Zone's strongest assassins. Prologue There was a planet known as Normaden, similar in life forms as Mobius. The parents of Summer, Jack Stone and Rose Stone, were the heroes of their world. Jack's power allowed him the element of fire. As long as there was sunlight, he could be able to use numerous types of pyrokinetic abilities. Rose stone had more so physical attributes. She was able to fly, have a super powerful body, and survive in any environment. After a decade of this, the couple had a child. The first was named Nova, because of his rare condition with fur color making him appear as fire. When Summer came along a few years later, she had the same condition to a lesser degree. She was born on Normaden, but due to the Sun about to go supernova, they moved to Mobius, 150 trillion light years away. As Summer grew up, she had found out that her chaos potential was seemingly unlocked already. She had the powers of both of her parents. Because of this, her parents striven to make her better to replace them in the future. It turns out that Summer had only gained the powers genetically, as her true chaos potential was revealed when she was 25 years old. Before this time, Summer ended up fighting a villain too strong for her, and the villain had ultimately killed Summer. Her parents defeated the villain, but they found out they were too late, and hugged the corpse of their daughter. Then her parents remembered about them holding the wish orbs in safe keeping as a last resort. As they used the orbs, the father resurrected their daughter with the orbs, and the mother wished her a godlike defense to multiple types of power. Frost King Once she was a nuisance on the criminal economy, an enemy named Killriser placed a bounty of 24 billion LGIC (Local Group International Currency, pronounced as "ledge-ick") on her head, 45 billion LGIC on her head if she was brought alive to him. After finding out that Summer was a fire elemental, members of the GHO believed that taking her down will mean a simple job of using an ice opponent. As such, Frost King stepped up to the challenge first. While helping thousands of civilians fly safely through a cosmic storm, Summer turned to see her opponent. Thinking she was going to help her, her first reaction was "Can you get the civilians out of the way while I hold off the storm?" What happened after that pretty much meant "no". Summer got up from the ground after being hit by a giant ice rock and being knocked into a planet a few thousand miles away. The Frost King pursued her there, where he created an ice sword and charged at Summer. At first, Summer was having difficulty melting the ice because the enemy moved to fast. She then approached the enemy in close quarters. While this allowed her to melt most of the ice, after a while of battling, the Frost King was fast enough to stab her through the chest. His quote after that being, "Damn, there goes the 45 billion. 24 is still good, I guess." Summer collapsed in the ground, seeming as if she is about to pass out. Then, to Frost King's shock, Summer began quickly healing. He didn't know about Summer's connection to the stars. Summer got up, and floated to a better view of sunlight, saying that she has better business to take care of right now, and was about to leave if her legs weren't suddenly frozen from an ice beam attack. Summer hit the ground again, but her body heat cranked up and melted the ice. More ice beams came, and as Summer dodged it, she saw that it turn everything instantly into ice. Questioning the Frost King about this, he claimed this was absolute zero, as he then thought of an idea. He charged and fired a large beam of absolute zero at the innocent civilians, and Summer flew faster than the beam itself. Once in front of the beam, Summer used her hands to make a fire beam herself. The fire was losing quickly to the ice, but due to Summer's connection with solar energy and her position to the nearest star, her fire temperature increased, eventually tying with, and ultimately surpassing absolute zero. Right before the heat could get to Frost King, Summer went through her own beam of fire, surprise punching Frost with enough force to knock him out, then she absorbed the heat of her fire before it incinerated Frost. She carried Frost with her as she went back to continue her storm traffic duties, then later brought him in. This sent a message to the people of GHO, and now her price was raised. Hell Girl TBA, about a hellfire opponent Super Nova TBA, about a person who leeches solar power The Power of True Darkness TBA, the power of gravity, dark matter, and dark energy all in one villain Mobius Elite Assembles Rest of story TBA. People who read my character's bios know that they're long. I'm lazy. Personality When in battle, Summer is usually against the toughest of enemies. This makes her attitude in battle serious. This has affected her to the point that out of battle, Summer is sometimes a person on the edge of combat. While her glare can be fierce, she is usually a nice girl, with enough tolerance to deal with major sarcasm from Star, one of her allies. She also loves to dress up, having a whole bunch of different dresses in her private house, from royal gowns, to bad chick clothing, to survivalist's finest, to gothic style, to formal attire, and especially to party hard suits. Because of that personality, I am fine with you redrawing the character in another set of clothing if you want to, just make sure to tell me you are doing it first. While her real name is Samantha, she doesn't like the name, and she really hates it someone calls her by her real name in a negative sense. Equipment Summer is equipped with two inhibitor rings, but prior to the Gods Among Us ''chapter, she decided against taking them off. Abilities Once the wish to become godlike was granted, Summer's abilities rose to a cosmic level, despite the inhibitor rings. Strength Summer has been able to hurt the seemingly invincible Killriser just by using physical attacks, such as punches and kicks. Summer was also able to hold the weight of the sun (the sun had been miniaturized to only a one foot diameter, but its mass remained the same). Her magical strength also prevented the Sun from becoming a black hole, but she proved to temporarily hold a black hole before when Mech gave her one to leave in deep space. Speed Summer has been able to travel around the edges of the Local Group in a few minutes. The Local Group is 10 million light years across. Summer can move her body at this speed down to the atomic level, allowing her to phase through attacks, travel to alternate universes and timelines, or go completely invisible. This speed keeps up in her combat as well, being able to be dodge the slicing barrage of Midnight, who had stated to be able to slice one billion times a second. Durability Summer had to contain an explosion from a bomb of chaos power. The bomb would've reproduced the Big Bang if it wasn't contained, seeing as Summer was unable to think of a way to stop the chaos energy. She's also taken hits from Killriser, who took out Midnight in a few hits even though Midnight survived an attack that could've destroyed the universe. Solar Fuel Solar fuel is her stamina source. Summer can fight seemingly forever under any sunlight. Being under sunlight can also allow her to heal from wounds at a rapid pace, and when raising an arm or two up in the air, this increases her solar absorption tremendously. Pyrokinesis Summer's signature ability. Her fire attacks are able to reach the heat beyond Planck Temperature at her prime, proven after she surpassed Absolute Zero early on in her career, and her body can absorb all the heat in an area, leaving the place icy cold. The pyrokinesis has multiple forms: fireball, flamethrower, laser, heat vision, heat shield, heat wave,etc. Magical Aura Summer's aura can wrap around an object. As long as Summer can stand her ground, the aura can and has even proved to be capable enough to hold in a Big Bang. Heightened Senses Summer can focus her hearing to hear nothing at all, or to be able to hear the heartbeat of people sixty feet underground. Her eyes are able to focus on things hundreds of thousands of miles away, and on things of a microscopic level. She is familiar with the scents of many chemicals, and can smell the differences between them, learning the distinctions and types of explosive minerals and chemicals. Summer's eyes are also able to see via thermal vision, and an opposite like mode she calls frost vision. Frost vision allows her to see how cool the environment is, with relatively colder substances sticking out in the environment. Her senses are also one of the few abilities she has that is unaffected by the amount of solar energy she has. Rapid Healing Under the Sun, healing can be almost instant. Lacking sunlight, Summer can heal from large scars and slit throats in about 10-20 seconds, like the time Midnight slashed her throat open. Her healing works well against slashing attacks and attacks that affect her internally, but blunt force is relatively slow. Flight Summer has mastered flight to the point of being able to make sudden 90 degree turns near top speed. Flight is also one of the few abilities she has that is unaffected by the amount of solar energy she has. Godly Resistance Summer has been shown to resist molecular manipulation, reality warping, being erased from time, mind attacks, and even the stare of Medusa's face. This resistance even grants her the ability to never age. Inhibitor Rings Each inhibitor ring takes away a huge amount of her true potential. She planned never to take these off as a memory of her mother and father, but has done so in the ''Gods Among Us chapter, when she had to fight would dominate her if she didn't. She had to do it not only for the sake of her galaxy, not the universe, but the entire multiverse. Energy Expunge A last resort move that leaves Summer without any solar energy, basically being a normal creature without time to recharge. A fiery aura appears around her as all her stats increase immensely for a temporary moment. Solar Evolution Not only is solar energy her fuel supply, the amount of solar energy Summer can hold increases whenever her limit for energy holding is reached. That means whenever Summer is in peak condition, she grows stronger than she initially was. In short, Summer grows stronger throughout her life. Flaws Summer's abilities all require a good deal of solar energy. Take it away, and she will become weak. Beating the daylight out of her consumes her solar energy at an even faster rate. See my pun? Early on in her life, Summer has had no combat style, she was a ranged striker and a brawler, relying more on wits and environments to gain advantages. Relationships Star A seedrian that resided on an abandoned planet, even Summer doesn't truly remember how they became friends, as she only remembers being saved by her. Star is a helpful adviser whenever problems go down, due to her telepathic mind and understanding of the life force, but out of battle, her personality usually steers Summer away. Nova Summer's relationship with her older brother is off and on because of his choices. He ended up finding the wish orbs again, and decided to use it for himself to gain similar godly powers to Summer, and she hated him for his "greed", though she was secretly jealous that he was stronger than her as a result. Still, in the end, despite their fights, they still know that they can trust each other and work together when necessary. Trivia Summer was initially created to be a Goddess of all the Seasons. As such, her first name was Season. Summer may be considered the strongest Mobius Elite member, but even she knows that the other members could beat her if it ever has to happen. Szorra has studied her blood, and found out that not only does she have chloroplasts, they're not even green in color. Several other unknown organelles were found in it in order for her to use the solar energy that she has. Roleplay Edition Summer Roleplay Edition Summer currently is not as powerful as before, due to not interacting with nearby stars as her canon self. Summer. Predator Race Brief Summary (details TBA): An identity crashed onto Star's planet, which Summer was residing on Arts Summer the Fox.png|The original drawing of Summer the Fox Category:DeathstroketheHedegehog Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Adult Category:Young Adult Category:Young adult Category:Young adults Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetic Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with fire powers Category:Fire Category:Female Category:Females Category:Green eyes Category:Sun characters Category:Fly type characters Category:Flight type Category:Flight Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Able to fly Category:Flying Category:Super Strength Category:Strength powers Category:Strength type characters Category:Strength Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type Category:Super speed Category:Strong Category:Fast Category:Fast Runner Category:From another world/universe Category:DEFENDERS OF THE UNIVERSE Category:Overpowered Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful good